Jealous, but Honorable
by TerryMcair
Summary: Just a short story with a slightly jealous, but clever Rumpelstiltskin. (Sorry guys, I haven't updated my other story... it's a work in progress, so I wrote this one, hope you enjoy :))


It was another day at the Dark castle. Belle was serving Rumpelstiltskin tea, and all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Belle walked over to the door, and opened it to see a strange man she had never seen before. "State your business." she said meekly. This man was very tall, and made Belle feel very small. "I'm here to see Rumpelstiltskin. I've come to make a deal." he replied, staring her down, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Right this way." Belle said, letting the man in. She led him down the hall to where Rumpelstiltskin sat. "You have a visitor, he says he wants to make a deal." Belle stated. "Ah yes, come in. Belle would you be a dear and fetch this man some tea?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Right away master." Belle replied, and headed off to the kitchen to fetch the tea.

"So you've come to make a deal, have you? What is it that you seek?" Rumpelstiltskin asked curiously.

"I have come to ask for your help. I am in search of something. I am in search of true love." said the man.

At that moment, Bell came back in with the tea, and began serving him. "Thank you doll." he said as he smacked her backside. Rumpelstiltskin frowned at this of course, and Belle's eyes widened and her face went completely red.

"Belle, why don't you go and dust something in the other room?" Rumpelstiltskin suggested. "Gladly." Belle muttered. 'Anything to get away from this animal.' she thought.

Belle pushed the tea tray back into the kitchen, and headed into a room right next to their's.

"Nice maid you've got there, obedient and good looking. Got a nice rump too." the man said while laughing. Belle could hear everything. She was so embarrassed. "Right..." Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Well, back to our little deal, you say you want true love? Well what do you plan to give me in return?"

"Eh, I ain't really got nothin' to trade. Probably nothing you would want anyway. Actually, instead of true love, how about I just take your little maid there? She looks like she could be fun." The man replied.

Rumpelstiltskin was now getting a little aggravated. Not only did this fool not have anything he wanted to trade, but he was also checking his maid out. HIS maid!

"I assure you, she's NOT for sale." said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Aw, come on! What are YOU going to do with her? Surely she wants a little more excitement than what you're capable of giving her old man! Am I right? Ha-ha! Look at your face!" Rumpelstiltskin was now seething with rage. "Ah-haha well, I best be going. It's a shame she's not for sale. See ya later dark one!" The man said as he left.

Belle finally found the courage to come back in the room and clean up after the man. He had spilled tea everywhere and didn't even bother to push his chair in.

Belle sighed. "Awfully rude man." she said.

Rumpelstiltskin just sat there. "How dare he come into my castle, disturbing my tea time to fool around, and speak negatively of my maid." he finally said. "Thank you..." Belle said. Rumpelstiltskin stared at her. "For what?" he asked, quite puzzled. "You know... for sending me to the other room... because I really didn't want to be in here with that dreadful man." Belle replied, not making eye contact.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "Because he popped you one good one?" he asked.

Belle laughed. "I suppose." she answered. "He's only a man." Rumpelstiltskin replied.  
"A hungry one at that." Belle added. "Not at all like you."

He looked at her strangely. "Why whatever do you mean dearie?"  
"Well, I mean... you have more... oh, I don't know, honor as a man, I suppose is the word I'm looking for." she said.

"Honor?" he repeated.

Belle started giggling like mad. "Yes! You know what I mean, don't make this difficult!" she exclaimed.

"I'm the one making this difficult?" he teased.

Belle was trying to glare at him, but failing miserably. At that point, Rumpelstiltskin walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I just have too much respect for you Belle." he said softly. "And plus I don't like other men damaging my property." he added.

Belle swatted at him and giggled. He turned her around and she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. He then pulled her into a hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you Belle. I will always protect you. Just tell me if anyone is making you uncomfortable, or if they lay a finger on you."

"Okay." Belle said, somewhat happy to have such a possessive master. Then she decided to push the subject further. "You're just jealous." she teased.

"Oh, so you like other men having their way with you?" he asked.

"Other men? You sound as though I only belong to you." she replied.

"Oh, but you do indeed dearie." he smirked.

Belle grinned. "Well, i have to go prepare YOU dinner." she said.  
"Make it delicious."  
"Always." she smiled.  
"Well... there was that one time..." he protested.  
"Okay, that was ONE time! How was I supposed to know the burner was already on?!" she exclaimed.  
"Because you were the one who cut it on." he said flatly.  
"I... you know what? I'm done!" she laughed, unwraveling from his tight grip, heading to the kitchen.  
He laughed too and turned to go to his tower, shaking his head.  
'What a peculiar girl.' he thought, smiling to himself.

Then they were both gone.

The End.


End file.
